1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle with an RFID function, and particularly relates to a spindle including a disc support and an RFID tag. The RFID tag is attached on or installed inside the disc support.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-disc box manufactured by a regular disc factory is used to carry discs, in order to have at least one disc transported to its destination inside the multi-disc box. However, the regular multi-disc box has only a carrying function; it lacks the function of information management.
In general, the management of the quantity of multi-disc boxes held by a store or warehouse for example, is conducted by manual counting, or by manually scanning the bar code on the DVD boxes with a scanning device. However, these methods not only allow mistakes to be made easily, but also require a lot of time to ascertain the quantity of discs held. Moreover, it is impossible to manage the disc production process and the disc material flow with a regular disc. Disc information can not be incorporated in a regular disc, so production costs will be raised and manpower will be wasted.